Fangs
by Catsrcute 567
Summary: New summery... Randomness and coolness. I am continuing! Yay! You will love this so click the damn story. Please.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there!  
This is my first fan fic  
I have written before though and i have had practice  
I love the book covt  
Enjoy!  
Chapter 1  
Vlad woke up on saturday morning feeling, STARVING! Why? Well, Henry's wrist was on his face right on his nose, and its been there all night.  
" get off me Henry! Now!"  
He woke up suddenly and sat up.  
"Hello sunshine! How did you sleep? Why do you look, um, strange?"  
"Well, your wrist was on my nose for what it seemed to be all night! Now I'm Hungry And your all like, good morning Vlad! You look strange."  
"At least your fangs stayed inside. Your not that hungry!"  
Vlad smiled at this. Je let his fangs drop from his gums and flashed them at Henry.  
"Wow, your a scary vampire!" Henry turned around and when he turned back,  
He had a pair of plastic fangs in his mouth and Vlad laughed.  
"Not as good as mine, but close!"  
Nelly walked in the door and asked, "whats going on here?"  
When she saw what was happening, she giggled.  
"It looks like i have two vampires in the house! Ok boys i have to work for the day, so behave! Foods in the fridge. See you tonight." She walked out the door and down the stairs.  
When she was gone, Henry asked,  
"Vlad, um, here's a dumb question, but can i touch one fang? Its just that... actually i don't know why."  
Vlad looked at his with a confused look.  
"Sure? Just be carful. There REALLY sharp. Sharper then any knife you've ever seen."  
Vlad stretched his lip out and sat very still.  
Henry reached up and poked one with one finger.  
"Don't freak, okay?"  
He slid his finger down to the tip and his finger sliced open. Vlad pulled back and clamped his mouth shut. He could taste Henry's blood on his tongue.  
Vlad's eyes went wide and he fought the urge to drink Henry dry.  
"Why would you do that henry? What the heck is wrong with your brain? I don't think you have a brain after that!"  
"I told you not to freak Vlad! I didn't think it was a big deal, but I'm sorry if it is!"  
" just be more carful, ok?"  
"Sure Vlad. i was being stupid."  
With that they walked down stairs.

How was it?  
Should i write more chapters?  
Ideas!  
:p


	2. Chapter 2

Hey!

Vlad was so sleepy. He had fallen asleep on the couch with Nelly's cat.

"Get off, stupid cat!" He pushed it off and sighed. The cat meowed angrily (if a cat can meow angry) and left.

He went for some blood from the freezer and bit into it. The juices flowed down his throat. He saw the cat came back in the room and glared at Vlad.

Vlad was sorry. He didn't want to make the cat mad. Nothing worse than a angry cat!

"I'm sorry. Want a cookie?" He held up Nelly's cookies and tossed one to her. The cat ate it quickly and ran off again.

Vlad smiled and Nelly walked in.

"What? Something funny?"

"Nope. Nothing at all." He went back to the couch.

Sorry so short. I need ideas!  
Pppplllleeeeaaaasssseeeee?  
:)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for some reviews! (And ideas)  
Here we go! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Vlad and Henry walked down the sidewalk. They had just come from Eat (the towns diner) and they were both laughing at a joke Henry made. They stopped laughing and Henry asked,

"Hey, Vlad, do you think Nelly will let me sleep over? Its already late. Just call her now."

"Sure. Give me a sec." He pulled out his new phone and called Nelly. His conversation went like this...

Vlad: hey, Nelly. Can Henry sleep over? Its already late.

Nelly: fine, but he has to leave by noon tomorrow.

Vlad: thanks Nelly! We'll see you in a little bit. Bye.

Nelly: bye.

He hung up and turned to Henry.

"She said you can sleep over! What about you? Did your mom say you could come over?"

"Ya, i said if i didn't come back i was at your hose for the night."

"Good"

"Whatever"

"Why did we stop walking?"

"No idea"

They continued to walk to Nelly's when finally came to the door. The walked to the door and found it quiet.

"She went to bed. Lets get some food and play Xbox." Vlad said silently.

"Okay. I'll beat you!"

"Shut up. Maybe i'll win this time!"

"Ya right. And pigs will fly!"

They set up the game and headed to the kitchen. Henry grabbed a bag of chips and pop, and Vlad grabbed some blood from the freezer. His fangs elongated and he bit into the bag when he got to the couch. Henry munched on some potato chips. Vlad's fangs stayed out the whole time, and he didn't try to will them back in as he was comfortable with Henry seeing them. Of course, Henry won the game. Vlad was frustrated and so he growled. He flashed his fangs to nowhere in general. Why can't he win?

Henry's POV

Henry noticed how angry Vlad was. He saw the long white fangs that could kill him. He saw Vlad's face change to that of a monster, and he saw that his fangs were bloodstained at the tips. That scared the crap out of him because he wasn't prepared for his best friend to look so fierce. He has seen Vlad drink blood, move and float like a vampire, and threaten to drain someone dry. But, he's never seen Vlad growl and flash his fangs over a game! He moved back and stared frightfully. Vlad looked over. He was back to normal, but Henry now had seen vampire Vlad.

Vlad's POV

Vlad was sorry. He could see the fear in Henry's eyes, and that hurt.

"I'm sorry for my explosion, Henry. I didn't want to scare you. I was mad at myself for being horrible at games. Okay?"

"Okay, Vlad. I wasn't scared. Just startled." Vlad rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. You were scared"

"Nope"

Henry's POV

Vlad laughed but stopped in the middle of it. His scary expression was back and he wasn't moving. He stared at Henry's neck. Oh god, whats up with him? Human and vampire don't mix. His eyes were purple. He had no expression. None. Vlad stood up and with his vampire speed, he grabbed Henry's neck. He screamed and Vlad squeezed. He stopped the air from getting to his lungs. Nelly raced down the stairs in her pyjamas. Her eyes went wide at the site.

"Vlad! Stop! You'll kill him!" Vlad turned to look at her (with still holding Henry) and flashed his fangs. She screamed when she saw his purple eyes. He headed for Henry's neck...

.

.

.

.

To be continued

Sorry!  
Thinking up a special ending.  
Reviews, now!  
(Cry like a baby)  
Just kidding!  
Not about the reviews.  
:p


	4. Chapter 4

Haha  
Kept readers waiting!  
Enjoy and savour every word.  
Reviews now! (Pouty face and cries)  
:)

"Vlad! Stop! You'll kill him!" Vlad turned to look at her (with still holding Henry) and flashed his fangs. She screamed when she saw his purple eyes. He headed for Henry's neck...

Otis POV

Just then, otis walked in. He had only seconds to look at the scene. he saw Vlad's fangs inches from Henry's neck, and Nelly was screaming for him to stop. He used his vampire speed to tackle Vlad. He was on top of him and he held his arms down. Vlad gashed his teeth into his arm. But he didn't flinch.

"Stop, Vlad. Don't hurt him." Nelly helped moved Henry, because she knew better than to leave him in a vampire battle. She helped him up and watched Otis and Vlad.

Nelly's POV

O. M. G. Nelly couldn't believe what was happening. Whats wrong with Vlad? He would never act this way. His eyes were purple! Thats not right at all. She helped to move Henry and he leaned against her. All the could do was watch Otis and Vlad get into a heated battle. He was positive Otis was going to win, after all, he was much older and stronger then Vladimir. Just then, Vlad sunk his fangs into Otis's arm, and Vlad flipped him over and gripped otis's neck very tightly. That was about the last thing she could make out with lots of detail, as they tore across the room so fast she could barely see them. Vlad had vampire speed and strength? Wow. He was a good fighter, but he was fighting Otis! Her Otis. Otis was losing, as Vlad once again had otis's neck in his grasp, and even Otis couldn't rip Vlad's hand off.

"Vlad, p-please stop!" Otis choked out.  
Vlad grinned wickedly and snarled. His eyes flashed even brighter and then turned back to his normal eye colour. Vlad gasped and instantly dropped Otis, and backed away. He went to the corner of the room quickly and dropped to his knees. The poor boy held his head in his hands and sobbed. Nelly placed Henry on the couch and rushed to Otis, then fussed over him. She checked his bleeding arm, but it was already healing. He was fine, but Vlad, not so much. Henry had got off the couch and was calming Vlad down. He was saying it was alright and that it wasn't his fault, and it was true. The strange purple glow that was coming from his eyes affected him, and so he wasn't in control. He visibly shook, and Nelly crawled over to him. She took him in her arms and and hugged him. He calmed down enough to talk to Nelly.

"I-I'm so so-sorry, Nelly. I d-don't know what happened!"

"I know. We all saw the purple glow, and we know that you would act that way. I'm sure Otis and Henry will see this the way i do." She glanced over and both Henry and Otis nodded. Vlad sighed and stopped shuddering.

"I just need some time alone." Vlad said sadly.

"Of corse, Vlad." He got up and ran up the stairs with his vampire speed. Nelly got up and found Otis fully healed. Henry looked fine, but had a bruse on his neck.

They gathered at the table, and discussed how they were going to help Vlad.

"We could do an x-ray to see if its something with his body?" Said Nelly.

"No, because it's he is the pravus."

"The what?"

"Can't explain it to a human."

"Oh, right." As Nelly and Otis were arguing about their ideas, Henry had a great idea.

"I got an idea." He said quietly, and the the two adults looked at him expectantly.

To be continued, (if enough reviews, of corse!)

Sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger!

Reviews please, and then new chapter!  
Give me a reason to keep writing.  
Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Got it!  
An i-deeeee-a!  
Ya!  
I'm the best! (Don't disagree or i will hunt you down and gut you like a fish! If you like to fax me press the star key!) i got that from the grinch movie. My favourite line!

Otis and Nelly looked at Henry.

Henrys POV

"We have to ask him what he did before the freaky purple glow took over, then we'll know whats the trigger is."

"Good job, Henry. Thats a great start." Otis said.

Nelly got up, and said, "i'll go talk to him. Maybe get him to come down, if he's good with it." She headed up the stairs. Seconds later, they heard her scream at the top of her lungs. Otis, of corse, was gone in a flash of vampire speed, leaving Henry alone at the table. He also ran up the stairs, and headed for Vlad's room. Nelly and Otis were standing at the door way, shocked. Inside, Vlad had his fangs poised over his wrist and they were dripping with blood. His wrist had puncture marks up to his elbow, and every time they closed up with his freaky healing powers, he bit again. His raven hair curtained his eyes, as if he didn't want to look at them. Otis spoke first.

"Vladimir, enough." He looked up and they all saw the faint purple glow in his eyes. The glow faded and he shuddered.

Nelly warily sat on the bed and asked him, "what do you remember before this happens?"

"All i remember is being very angry about something, even if its small, and then I see a purple flash. Everything is not in my control from then."

"Thank you, Vlad. We'll figure this out, okay?"

"Okay, Nelly." They walked out and down the stairs.

Henry had to say something. "Now what?"

When they turned the corner, none other then Diablo. He grinned wickedly, and laughed.

"Get out of this house, Diablo!" Yelled Otis angrily.

"Well, why? You need this," he held up a glass tube full of a clear liquid. "This lets Vladimir control the powers of the pravus, not having it control him."

"Why would you help him?" Asked Henry.

"Ummm, i'm not going to give it to you. I need it for myself after i do the ritual i found to steal his powers. Now, to find a sacrifice." He raced up to Nelly, and gripped her neck from behind. Otis growled and raced at him.

"Not so fast." Diablo held a dagger to her face, and stopped Otis from coming closer.

"I need one more thing, the test subject." He calmly walked up the stairs, and Otis couldn't do anything about it because he would kill Nelly. He heard Vladimir gasp, and then a infuriating yell of pure power and rage...

To be continued...

How was that?  
Sorry so short, but i need more ideas for what happens next. This started out as randomness, but turned in to a actual story.  
:)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey!  
So im going to continue, cause there was some mad people. Don't kill me!  
Ok, so in the last b*tch of a random mess, i was half asleep. So, im a going to make some more short randomness all up to you guys! Exciting i know, don't scream. So, pm me and give me ideas, or review i don't care. Yay! So, read now...

Vlad was upset with his issue. Why, in gods name, did Nelly do this to him. He was in his room pacing. Why would he do this you ask? A small red cage sat in the corner. It wasn't the cage, it was whats inside. It was a super evil smelly creature. It was a...  
Hamster. Yes, you heard right. The creature slept all day and annoyed the crap outta him at night. It was a fat white thing. Nelly thought he could get some experience from this, even if it was for a weekend only. A friend at work needed someone to watch it, some Nelly said,  
"Oh Vlad would love to watch your hamster. He needs to learn responsibility, and this is the perfect way."  
He wasn't too bothered by it, he just fed it and it was fine. Easy. Except, he went to feed it one night and the door was open wide. No sign of it. Did Nelly know? Nope. He called Henry, and he came over right away. Under the bed, no. Behind the dresser, nope. They searched the room, no rodent. Hours were used to find this creature. Finally, they put a little bit of food in the middle of the room, and of coarse the fat thing came out after a few minutes and chewed the pellets. Vlad looked at Henry who smirked and pounced on it. He managed to cup his hands around it, and lift it up. As he stared into the black eyes of the hamster, his face softened and he smiled.  
"Vlad, its so cute! How could you hate it?"  
Vlad was surprised.  
"First, it stinks like crazy. With my vampire nose, it kills me. Second, its creepy. Also it annoys me as it runs on its stupid wheel all night and makes a racket. Whats to love?"  
Henry laughed. "I think if you held it, you would change your mind."  
Vlad sighed. "Give me the damn thing, maybe i can eat it." Henry gasped.  
"How could you say that? Its so cute!" Henry repeated.  
"Give me it." He handed it over to Vlad's pale hands. Its claws were sharp, and he thought he was right and he hated it still. Then he saw it take a piece of corn from its cheek, and nibble on it. It was so adorable that even mr. Grumpy's. face lightened up. "Told you" Henry said. He had a moment with it, the dumped it back in its cage. It slowly found its little house.  
"Ok. Its cute but still smells and annoying."

So how was that? I have a hamster's name is muffin and i love her. She is gold and fat and cute! This is dedicated to her as i wov her. So any ideas? Whats your pets name and i will choose one to use. Or your name! Anything.  
:D


End file.
